Vetretung
by sevenofmine
Summary: OS Unbeachtend wandern Menschen durch ihre Welt. Doch er war anders. Er konnte es spüren. Er konnte sie sehen. von sevenofmine und Nero, angelehnt an Inception


**Unsere erste gemeinsame Story von **sevenofmine_ alias Garak_** und** **Nero**bzw. Nyu

**Bitte schreib uns Reviews :)**

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war viertel vor eins. Menschen hasteten über die Zebrastreifen, eine Straßenbahn quietschte, Ampellichter verschwommen zu einem einheitlichen Grün und Rot und huben sich von dem sonnigen Tag ab. Er blickte umher.

Er hatte nicht diese Eile, die die anderen verspürten. Obwohl alles einen normalen Gang zu haben schien, fühlte er sich unwohl. Wie ein bunter Farbenwirbel wuselten die Menschen geschäftig umher, nur ein kleiner Schwarzer Punkt verlieh dem ganzen eine unbehagliche Dunkelheit. Sie trug einen langen, Schwarzen Umhang, Haare und Gesicht waren durch die Kapuze verdeckt. Eine weiße Locke schaute heraus.

Sein Blick verharrte kurz auf ihr, dieses merkwürdige Déjà-vu Gefühl überkam ihn und er zwang sich, wieder wegzuschauen und sich auf das Treiben der Menschen zu konzentrieren.

Er folgte der roten Dame, die einen grünen Koffer hinter sich her zog. Ein klitscheehafter Schal schlang sich straff um ihren Nacken. Wie konnte man nur so etwas geschmackloses tragen? Er blickte auf. Da war sie wieder. Sie lief in die andere Richtung.

Er grub seine Hände tiefer in seinem Mantel und versuchte, sie unauffällig zu beobachten. Er wollte nicht aufdringlich wirken, aber sie strahlte etwas außergewöhnlich ab, eine Energie, die er zu verspüren mag.

Wortlos gingen sie aneinander vorüber. Der eisige Nordwind wehte um seine Ohren. Die rote Dame strebte zielstrebig das Informationszentrum an. Ein schrilles Quietschen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Dabei war das Kreischen der Straßenbahn doch etwas alltäglich für ihn, doch er spürte, dass diesmal etwas anders sein würde. Schreie erklangen, Menschen drehten sich um. Panik machte sich breit und er hastete zum Epizentrum, um die Ursache des plötzlichen Ereignisses festzustellen.

Die Menschen drängten sich um ihn herum. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf einen freien Platz zwischen den Menschen. Sein Atem stockte und er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, als die Menschenmasse auseinanderglitt und die Sicht auf das Geschehen freigab. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so schwindelig und versuchte seine Augen kurz zuzumachen, um das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Doch er konnte sich nicht abwenden.

Dort lag sie, die Frau in rot. Ihr grüner Koffer lag neben den Gleisen, rote Muster sprenkelten den grellen Stoffbezug. Die blutigen Spuren führten direkt zu ihrem Körper selbst, oder besser gesagt, was davon übrig war.

Ihr Oberkörper war vollkommen intakt, jedoch mit kleineren Kratzern übersät und als er genauer hinblickte, bemerkte er, wie sauber die Schnittkante doch war. Ihr Arm war abgetrennt, es floss kaum Blut aus der Wunde, nur langsam sickerte die rotbraune Flüssigkeit in die Erde.

Sein Blick wanderte hinab, doch die schlanken Beine der Frau konnte man nicht mehr auseinanderhalten. Es war nur noch eine Masse aus Nervenzellen, Gewebeüberreste, lebloses und kaltes Fleisch, das von den zersplitterten Knochen herabhang, umspült vom warmen Blut, das sich auf den gesamten Schienen versprüht hatte.

Sie stand neben den Überresten. Bewegungslos starrte sie hinab. Unbeachtet von dem Triebwagenführer, der die Menschen aus dem Gleisbett zu schieben versuchte, stand sie da. Er schaute in die Menschenmenge. Alle Menschen schauten hinab oder weg, sie war doch nicht... ? Bahnhofspolizisten brachen aus der Menge hervor und versuchten, die Schaulustigen zurückzudrängen. Niemand beachtete das Mädchen.

Sie hatte sich hinuntergebeugt und fuchtelte mit einem Dolch über dem Fleischhaufen herum. Niemand schien davon Notiz zu nehmen. Niemand konnte sie sehen. Mit aller Gelassenheit richtete sie sich wieder auf. Sie schaute sich um, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie starrte ihn an.

"Wir bitten sie, sich von der Unfallstelle zu entfernen."Ein dicker Polizist war zwischen die beiden getreten. Er wandte sich zu ihm, schien jedoch das Mädchen komplett zu ignorieren. Notgedrungen tauchte er in der Menschenmenge unter.

Er versuchte, sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Wer war sie? An einen Steinbrunnen waren unbesetzte Stufen. Er steuerte zielstrebig darauf zu. Kurz verlor er sie auf dem Augen. _Sie folgte ihm_. Egal wie oder wieso das passiert war, sie hatte etwas damit zu tun. Vielleicht war er der nächste? Aber wovon der nächste? Tausende von Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher, nur sie kannte Antworten.

"Bleib stehen". Diese kalte Stimme konnte nur ihr gehören. "Hab keine Angst, das ist nicht so, wie es vielleicht aussieht."

"Und wie sieht es aus?", fragte er, biss sich jedoch sofort auf die Lippe. Was tat er hier? Mit wem sprach er überhaupt?

"Du kannst mich sehen. Das solltest du eigentlich nicht."

"Hast du die Frau umgebracht?", fragte er fassungslos.

"Nein." Sie seufzte. und kramte aus ihren Mantel eine Sanduhr hervor. "Schau mal. Meine Aufgabe ist es nur, sie von ihren Körpern zu befreien."

"Bitte?", sagte er und konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. Sie blickte wieder zu ihm auf. Irgendetwas war anders, das fühlte er. Irgendwie fühlte sich seine Umgebung so schwammig an, er wollte sich kneifen, doch seine Arme ließen sich nicht bewegen.

"Was geschieht mit mir?" fragte er erstaunt und starrte in ihre wunderschönen Augen.

"Du wachst auf," antwortete sie sachte und auch sie verschwomm und ihre Gestalt verfloss mit der Umgebung. Die Menschenmasse wurde ruhiger bis sie ganz verschwand und der Himmel wurde zur Erde.

Plötzlich schreckte er hoch. Es war dunkel um ihn herum und er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er tastete umher und fand einen Lichtschalter. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er sein gewohntes Zimmer wieder sah.

Er schloss seine Augen und legte sich wieder auf sein Kissen. Was er jedoch in der Dunkelheit nicht sah, war die leise tickende Sanduhr, die vom schwachen Nachtlicht kaum angestrahlt auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

**Inception-mäßiges aufwachen... ;)**

**Und vergesst nicht die Reviews :)**


End file.
